


With This Ring

by Kris



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fake Marriage, M/M, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris/pseuds/Kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please,” Raymond says dismissively.  “All the required paperwork has been filed and there are some very lovely wedding photo’s available only to the most enterprising of hackers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With This Ring

“I have your next target,” Raymond says, he’s lounging in the very nice leather chair in Harold Cooper’s office with a glass of bourbon in his hand, he had thought to put his feet up on the desk and complete the picture of Man in Charge but really, the desk is so covered in paper and files and binders that there’s literally no room. Cooper looks around incredulously at Liz and Amir as they trail him into the room. “A human sex trafficker out of Burma US born Trevor Smith, which is his real name by the way, and I’d like to get this done as quickly as possible. How do you get anything done with all this paper surrounding you?”

“How did you even get in here?” Cooper demands and Reddington just smiles, no need to reveal all of his secrets. He pushes himself out of Cooper’s chair and taps his finger on the folder sitting on Cooper’s desk on top of one of the precarious piles.

“That’s not the important thing, Harold,” he chastises. “What’s important is that I have your next target and unfortunately you will need my assistance with this takedown.” 

“Absolutely not,” Cooper says. He sits in his chair and glares out through the windows at the agents doing their busy work. “You can bring us the names but you’re not getting anywhere near our case. The last time you were directly involved in anything a terrorist breached our security and several agents lost their lives.” Raymond watches as Donald Ressler exits the elevator on the south side of the room, sees the gathering in his superior’s office and makes his way directly to them. Dembe holds the door opened for him.

“Yes well, if wishes were horses,” Raymond says. He smiles brightly at Donald and holds out a closed fist. Donald’s eyes are wary even as he reaches his own hand out. And why wouldn’t they be. Raymond drops the ring into Donald’s open palm.

“I see you received my gift, Donald, I do hope you enjoyed it, after all you gave me the idea. Now do be a dear and marry me?” 

“You’re kidding right?” Donald asks and he stares at the ring in his hand like it’s a snake that might bite him.

“I most certainly am not,” Raymond says. He smiles and plucks the ring off of Donald’s palm and it’s a testament to just how thrown the FBI agent is that he doesn’t get stopped as he slides the ring onto Donald’s left hand. “You see, there was a certain trafficker who wanted me, a little more than was reciprocal, and when I needed some personal space returned to me...well, I invented a very jealous husband named Donald.”

“Oh my god the soup bowls, and that god awful statue,” Donald moans and buries his face in his hands. “Bangladesh makes so much sense now.”

Raymond beams. Cooper’s own smile is strained.

“None of that will hold up to any kind of inquiry,” Cooper sighs. 

“Please,” Raymond says dismissively. “All the required paperwork has been filed and there are some very lovely wedding photo’s available only to the most enterprising of hackers. The only thing the wedding lacked was a certain personal appearance by one of the grooms. I have the notarized wedding certificate from Massachusetts. Put it in an lovely frame.”

“What have you done?” the note of horror in Donald’s voice has Raymond reaching out to put a hand on his husband’s arm, patting almost absentmindedly.

“Please Donald, at the most all this will do is convince my enemies that I’ve been working for FBI much, much longer than their intel would suggest. Now, grab your things dear and come with me, we have a job to do. Dembe will meet you at the elevator.”

He’s walking out of the room when he hears Liz whisper to Amir, “and I thought my marriage had problems.” He smiles all the way down to the car.

/end


End file.
